


The Sea Calls Me

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [28]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/F, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Pearl promises of her own volition to go where Rose will go.
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Sea Calls Me

The ocean was beautiful, giving life to the mermaids born from the corals and anemone and the deepest depths and plentiful sand, but it could be cold and uninviting just as the way the Diamond mermaids had constructed their society.

This was what a particular Pearl mermaid mused as she watched her Diamond. Pink Diamond fussed and worried over her collection of human knickknacks and treasures rusted by salt water. Pink Diamond hid her collection well, placed into the crannies of her room that only a sharp eye could see.

The both of them had seen humans, sailing on their ships and living their lives on the land. The humans were not rigid like the mermaids and it created a deep hunger in Pink Diamond’s heart.

Pink Diamond indulged in magic and wondered how she could make herself human. Pearl had long ago vowed to herself that she would go wherever Pink Diamond went. Pink Diamond had already experimented with her magic to make her hair impressive and full of heavy curls.

In time it came to pass that Pink Diamond found the ingredient that would turn her human. Pearl hadn’t caught the name of this miraculous ingredient.

And so Pink Diamond conspired to flee from her cold, uninviting home, armed with clothing and golden coins that had fallen into the sea. She gave herself a new name and let Pearl choose to follow if she so wished.

“I’ll always be by your side,” Pearl promised and the newly named Rose smiled so brilliantly.

In the night the two of them washed up on the shore of a beach. Rose set out the clothing and money they would use in this new life on the dry sand past the shore line.

Rose took out the bottle that held the potion that would turn her human and drank. She handed it to Pearl, the rim of the bottle pressed against Pearl’s mouth like an imitation of a kiss.

A new part of the world, vast and warm and welcoming, awaited them.


End file.
